Edward and Bella in love
by theonlykyla
Summary: So, Minime got my old laptop out last night and was "working" on her "chapter" for her Twilight story. I asked her to read it to me and I typed it out exactly as she told it to me. It's to cute not to share! I love this child more than life itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward and Bella in Love ch1**

**A/n: This is not beta'd...it's completely from the mouth of my 4 yr old daughter;)**

**Written by Minime of TOK**

Edward has hair and he is a boy. He is a vampire. He doesn't drink blood. He only bites Bella and makes her a vampire, too.

Bella has girl hair. She goes into the woods and sees the monsters. So she walks into the bears cave. And then she dies.

But, Jacob finds her when he sees the bears and he turns into a werewolf and saves her from dying.

Then he tries to kill her because she loves Edward and not him.

Bella tells him that he's a monster but that Edward is pretty.

Then Jacob tries to get rid of the bears but Emmett comes and drinks the bears because they are his favorite.

Emmett can fight monsters, too. He fights vampires and werewolves too cause he's strong.

Bella goes back to Edward when she wakes up in the morning in the cave.

Then she falls in love with him but she's about to get killed again by a different monster. It's a green and blue monster and Edward doesn't think he can kill it.

Emmett can kill it though. Emmett hates girlfriends but he likes Bella so he tries to kill the green and blue monster so Edward and Bella can get married cause they kissed.

Bella ate a bug and it made her throw up in the bathroom. So Edward gets mad and tells her that he won't let it kill her.

So, they decide to get married and then Bella is outside and decides that she wants to go on a field trip. And she whispers to Edward that there is a Tiger and Bear outside their room before they can leave.

Edward laughs and says they'll invite them in for a tea party. Bella likes to have tea parties and was excited about having the Tiger and Bear join them.

Then they heard Indians doing a chant really loud outside their house.

Then they kiss again and take a nap.

**A/n: She's already told me that she's working on chapter two, LOL.**

**So, we'll see what she comes up with next!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoying this little piece of my precious daughter's imagination;)**

**Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward and Bella in Love ch2**

**A/n: I read Mini most of your reviews. She squealed and said THANK YOU and got bashful with all the compliments. She was so excited that I told her people were reading and loving her story. **

**She truly is a little Diva and quite the entertainer. She is an endless storyteller. She's got almost a photographic memory in that she can watch a movie once and pretty much have it memorized. And, she's only 4. **

**I truly need to find her an agent…seriously. **

**As written by Minime of TOK**

There's a little girl that's named Bella that meets a big bad wolf. And, she gets to walk to climb the big bad rope and then she falls and sees bugs everywhere.

Jacob will have to save her. Then Bella says 'thanks'.

Jacob has nice hair but it looks like girl hair until he cuts it short and gets a tattoo.

Bella and Jacob are going to hold hands.

They are going to die tomorrow because he said they are.

This is a story about Jacob and Bella. Edward isn't in this chapter. He ran away.

Jacob cut her with a sharp knife but Emmett fixed her up.

**A/N: that's it for tonight she says. She's too tired to think of more;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward and Bella in Love ch3**

**A/N: Minime is back to writing! But, I need to share some horrid news with you all…She has decided that she's a "wolf-girl" - GASPS, I know, I know….I've tried to talk to her about how WRONG that is but *sighs* she's 4 and thinks that Jacob is prettier than Edward (hangs my head in shame).**

**Euphoria FF, I wish that she'd write more and more often but she's a busy little girl…dance, tumbling, soccer….and all the end of year stuff coming up at Pre-school. **

**ENJOY! It's a hoot!**

Bella walks into the woods and finds that she is lost in the woods. Emmett saved her from a giant vampire. Emmett killed the monster vampire but Edward saved them all. Jacob was a wolf and he was running in the woods by himself.

Jasper isn't the story anymore. Just kidding.

Alice and the mom (I'm assuming Esme) get into a fight because she saw Alice and Jasper kissing. Emmett got mad at Jasper and told Edward to beat him up.

Jacob stopped the other wolves from hurting Bella because she was lost in the woods where the flowers are.

A bad vampire came along and tried to kill Bella, but Jacob was a red wolf and stopped the bad vampire.

Then all the wolves had a fight and Jacob said, "I will not bow down. I am the grandson of Ephraim Black." So he ran away.

The mean girl wolf went with him but she didn't like Edward so Jacob had to beat her up.

Bella finally came home. But Edward was mad at her because she was sick and had to drink blood.

Rosalie held a baby.

The end.

**A/n: As you can tell, she's been watching A LOT of Breaking Dawn lately. Her favorite part is the wedding and the wolves at the logging area where Jacob breaks away from the pack. (sighs) I simply don't know where I went wrong….maybe it's because she's obsessed with getting a new dog..IDK;(**

**Anywho…hope you enjoyed her chapter. Who knows when she'll do another one…I've been bugging her for weeks now….but she finally gave in tonight and gave me the above.**

**Enjoy;)**

**Kyla & Minime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward and Bella in Love ch4**

**A/n: Minime got inspired tonight….enjoy! This is one of two;)**

Bella goes off a cliff.

Edward is the fastest under the water to rescue her.

Jacob is the wolf in the war.

He is the fastest dog in the wolf fight.

Edward is a vampire.

Charlie does not know that Edward and Jacob are monsters. But, he really does.

But, Bella isn't worried. She thinks it's awesome.

Emmett kills monsters.

Edward and Bella love each other and decide that they need to have two weddings. One is a real wedding where they kiss. Jacob comes to the wedding but Bella is mad because he cut his hair.

After the real wedding, they are kissing.

They fall in love some more.

And then they go to a party but Jacob gets mad and Bella yells at him.

Then they sleep together before they go on a field trip. Edward is very happy.

That's all for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Bella in Love ch5

**A/N: I must warn you all this chapter is HEAVILY influenced by the 80's movie Teen Wolf, LOL. I dvr'd it for Mini and she's watched it on repeat for 24 hrs, LOL.**

**But, it got her to writing again. She told me that she wanted me to 'mail' her chapter notes to E/B wherever they lived. LOL.**

**I live for this child's imagination!**

**ENJOY!**

He tried to save her.

He's a werewolf.

And then he stands on top of the car, he's doing a crazy dance including backflips.

He's very strong. And, he's very hairy.

His dad saw him on top of the car and yelled at him to get down.

He was in trouble. And then, he said, "I'm hungry."

Jacob had red eyes.

His hair got all crazy and puffed up 'cause he was mad because his eyes were red.

He was then walking to school and having fun with some girl.

It made Bella mad because of the baby in her belly.

Edward yelled at Jacob because he made Bella made and didn't bring any blue balloons to make the baby happy.

"Bella, I don't want to be friends with Jacob. He's mean to you and sometimes makes you cry, like at our wedding." Edward said.

Bella screamed out loud because of the baby in her belly.

When Edward bit the tummy, a baby girl was born.

The baby girl grew up in twenty-nine years.

She fell in love with Jacob.

This made Edward and Bella very unhappy when she grew up two months ago.

When she started to marry to Jacob, they had a little tiny baby. The baby was a vampire. It made Jacob very sad.

Then he got happy and kissed the girl he married.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

**A/N: Inspiration struck again!**

**She wanted me to say THANK YOU to everyone who reads. She also wanted me to tell you that she loves to dance and she wants to be in a movie someday. (She just started theater classes)**

**Enjoy;)**

Once upon a time there was Edward and Bella kissing along in the woods. They loved kissing in the woods. They belonged there.

Bella was giggling because they were kissing and she remembered that they needed to go pick up their baby. She didn't belong in the woods so they couldn't bring her there.

They walked in the woods to kiss some more but Edward needed to suck some more blood but Bella told him 'no' that he'd had enough.

Bella got mad and called a phone number for help. Edward got mad and deleted the phone number from the phone.

Emmett came and told them that their baby was with Jacob. Edward liked it because Bella got mad and beat up Jacob. Jacob made Edward mad because he called him Dad.

That mean vampire tore off the dad's head and everyone cried. Then Alice woke up from her dream and ran away with Jasper.

Edward and Bella's baby wanted to go live with the mean vampires that killed people but Jacob said no. He and Edward were friends after that.

They were all tired so they went to bed in their new cabin.

The End.

**A/N: Well, dear readers, I think it's time to mark this one complete. But, if inspiration hits again, I'll make sure to post it here to let you know;)**

**THANK YOU for reading,**

**Kyla and Minime**


End file.
